bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
VeggieTales Theme Song (Birthday Edition)
A special version of the VeggieTales theme song, made exclusively for VeggieTales Birthday Clip-O-Rama! This is not related to my version of the theme song at all. Scenes used There's one scene from almost every show in the series. *The monsters in Junior's dresser pop out ("Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") *Junior in the truck ("God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?") *Larry tries to get the candy off his helmet ("Are You My Neighbor?") *Laura flying to the factory ("Rack, Shack, and Benny") *Goliath falls to the ground ("Dave and the Giant Pickle") *The penguins on sleds ("The Toy That Saved Christmas") *Larry singing ("Very Silly Songs") *The Larry Mobile turning into a plane ("LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space") *A slushy lands in front of the ark ("Josh and the Big Wall") *Madame feels woozy ("Madame Blueberry") *The penguin sneezes ("The End of Silliness?!?") *Larry calling Mayor Blueberry ("LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed") *King George brushing his duck ("King George and the Ducky") *Xerxes and Haman with thumbs up signs ("Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen") *The peas dancing around Sven ("Lyle the Kindly Viking") *Larry hitting the machine ("The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown") *Go Fish ("Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie") *Milward driving the carriage ("The Star of Christmas") *Bob gets hit by the door ("The Ballad of Little Joe") *Ebeneezer visits his grandma's grave ("An Easter Carol") *Snoodle Doo flying ("A Snoodle's Tale") *The gourd finally gets his fan open ("Sumo of the Opera") *Otis flying off his horse ("Duke and the Great Pie War") *Minnesota saves Julia ("Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush") *Toto and Randolph watching fireworks ("Lord of the Beans") *Don charging to the Food Factory ("Sherlock Holmes and the Golden Ruler") *Petunia untangling LarryBoy ("LarryBoy and the Bad Apple") *Gideon falling over ("Gideon: Tuba Warrior") *The peas in the painted desert ("Moe and the Big Exit") *Darby, Scarecrow, and Tin Man running into each other ("The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's") *Huckleberry Larry screaming ("Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue") *The camel spitting on the camera ("Abe and the Amazing Promise") *Bob counting ("Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella") *Junior singing in town ("Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving") *Pistachio and Khali get swallowed by a whale ("Pistachio") *Larry with a skunk ("Sweetpea Beauty") *Larry trying to sip coffee ("It's a Meaningful Life") *Howard Green auditioning ("Twas the Night Before Easter") *Laura and Vanna Banana singing ("The Princess and the Popstar") *The Sand Speeder camel ("The Little Drummer Boy") *The veggies running with food ("Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men") *ROTFL ("The Penniless Princess") *Scooter saying "MADNESS!" ("The League of Incredible Vegetables") *The pigs holding signs ("The Little House That Stood") *Randy in church ("The League of Incredible Vegetables Return!") *Milward hiding the time machine ("The Crisper County Charity") *Larry in his cubical ("The New Job") *Billy the Baker ("Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough") *The Milk Money Bandit in jail ("LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose") *Mia and Candace ("Coast to Coast: The Story of the Cucumber of Florida") *Larry's final game ("Where's God When I Need Him?") Category:Fanon Works Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Phineasnferb